


tranquility

by sureimiku



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, because god he looks so beautiful in it, i based this off asch's orchestra unit in asteria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sureimiku/pseuds/sureimiku
Summary: In which Natalia helps Asch with his hair before his performance.





	tranquility

The day of his performance, Asch asked Natalia to do his hair. He was good at doing it himself already, but he felt that Natalia could transform his crimson strands into something much more beautiful than he could imagine. She’d been one to be prepared for such formal events, from political meetings to parties and such. Asch on the other hand, kept his hair unchanged for the most part. All it took him was a few brushing here and there and he’d call it a day.

 

“You have such beautiful hair,” Natalia said softly, mesmerized by the way his hair fell down to his mid-back. “I never thought your hair would grow longer than mine. It was so much shorter when we were younger.”

 

Asch let out a small laugh at that. “I haven’t gotten it cut in so long; I don’t think I plan to, anyway. If my hair was this long as a kid, who knows what you’d have done with it.”

 

“Come on, I wasn’t _that_ bad. The worst I’ve ever done to you was style your hair to look like a rooster’s.” That made the both of them erupt in laughter. “Well, putting that aside, I know you’ll do a wonderful job. I’m counting on you.” And with that, Asch sat up straight so Natalia could start.

 

Natalia begun to smooth out the man’s layers and was sure to pick out even the smallest knots and tangles. Asch’s eyes closed as she ran her hands through his hair; it felt so comforting that he let out a happy sigh. She then began to section his dark red locks and was careful to intertwine them at the right spots. Asch found himself staring at the light blue walls of the room, comforted by the sound of Natalia’s hands rustling to fix his hair. He forgot how calming and peaceful it was with her around. Without anyone else around, he felt like he could be here forever.

 

Her fingers gently ran over his forehead as she tucked strands behind his ears and fixed his bangs up as they usually were. When she was finished, Natalia took a small red hair tie and wrapped it around the end of his hair.

 

“It’s done,” the blonde smiled, handing him a hand mirror to see her hard work paid off.

 

“It’s beautiful, Natalia…” Asch told her, having a good look at his new hair style. He never had a braid before and was surprised by how nice it actually looked on him. He looked up to her and smiled. “Thank you. I’m sure no one else could’ve pulled this off as perfect as you.”

 

The thing is, Asch didn’t know who else to turn to for help. He wasn’t really close with any of the other performers and they seemed to be busy as well. Besides, Asch felt it was more comforting having someone he knew, _someone he found close_ to help him out.

 

Natalia’s cheeks began to burn a light pink. “It was nothing, really, I’m glad I could help you.” She returned a smile to him and he proceeded to don his black concert tuxedo.

 

When he was fully dressed, Natalia could have sworn the most handsome man in the world was standing right in front of her. The contrast of dark red hair and his black suit, his green tie matching the color of his eyes made her stare in awe.

 

“I should get going,” Asch finally brought up, making sure his outfit was in place. “Thank you so much again, Natalia. I’ll see you later.” He reached in to give her a light kiss on the cheek before heading out.

 

With that, Natalia felt like the luckiest girl on the planet.   


End file.
